Marth A Kidnapper?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: What would happen if no one believed Marth if they think Marth kidnapped someone? Would he end up in the electric chair? Read to find out. Please review!


Marth A Kidnapper?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just make up random names.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Nana was visiting her grandpa at an apartment far away from the SSBM HQ. But at the HQ Roy was watching the news. "Today a little girl was kidnapped. But the strange thing is, it happened at her grandpa's apartment inside the room. The suspect had blue hair, a cape, blue tunic and a blue chest plate with a sword. This man slashed the grandpa's stomach with his sword, took the girl and left. The grandpa is recovering in the hospital tonight and is in a coma." the t.v. announced. Roy turned off the t.v. and was shocked to hear the news. "I don't think that's Nana who was kidnapped I mean it's only--" Roy looked at his watch. "10:00 p.m.?! Nana was kidnapped! Nana was kidnapped!" Roy yelled. Everyone came into the room but Marth who was already asleep in his room. "What????" Popo said crying. "Who kidnapped her?" Zelda asked. "This is crazy, but I think Marth did it. They described the suspect as a blue haired man, wearing a cape, blue tunic and a blue chest plate with a sword. Well, goodnight." Roy then panicly ran into his room.  
  
The next morning Marth went down the stairs and into the living room to watch t.v. Then Marth turned on the t.v. and saw the re-run of what Roy saw and gasped. "Oh my god!" Nadia then walked down the stairs and saw Marth turn off the t.v. Marth then saw Nadia. Nadia looked a little mad at Marth. "I can't believe you did that. How could you do that to a little girl and her grandfather? I thought you were more sensible then that." Nadia scolded. "I didn't do it! Some one framed me and--" "I don't want to hear it. But from now on I want you to stay away from Popo and Ness!" Nadia ran back up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Marth went out to the store to get something that might get Nadia to not to be mad. The store clerk then pointed at Marth. "Hey, you're that kidnapper guy!!!" Marth dropped whatever he was holding and put his hands up. "No, I was framed!" The store clerk called the police. Then the police came in 5 minutes and arrested Marth. they put Marth in a cell all alone and took away his sword. "But I didn't do it!" Marth said to the police. The cop locked the cell. "Yeah right. You have a sword and you're exactly the man they described on the news." "But I don't have Nana! She's my--" Marth was interrupted. "Nana? You know her name?" "She's my friend. I wouldn't hurt her!" Marth said. "Well, listen to me mister, if we don't have the girl in one month you will end up in the electric chair!" The police yelled at Marth and walked out. Marth fell on his knees and a tear rolled down his cheek. "But I didn't do it..." Marth then sat down in his dirty bed and started cry a little.  
  
That afternoon at the HQ everyone noticed that Marth was gone. "Do you think he's out kidnapping again?" Roy asked. "No! He's probably at the store buying some things." Link said. The phone then rang. Zelda answered it. "Hello? What? He is? Well, I guess it's good for the kids but not for us. No he never hurt anyone of us! You don't believe me? Well, hello?" Zelda hung up. "They hung up on me!" Zelda said. "I'm gonna kick that guy's butt!" Link said mad. "Marth was arrested and put in jail." Zelda explained to them. Roy sighed. "He's a kidnapper. My best friend a kidnapper." Roy sadly said. "Oh, it's alright. We can be bust buds instead!" Link said to Roy. "No! AAAAHHH!!!!!" Roy then ran upstairs into his room. "Well, I think it's good Marth is arrested." Nadia said. Everyone looked at Nadia confused. Nadia then walked away. Roy came out of his room and visited the jail. "I would like to see a blue haired man." the cop looked at Roy and let him into the room with Marth's cell. "Thanks." Roy said to the cop and walked in. "Marth?" Roy asked. Marth was on his bed with his face in his hands. "Marth?" Roy then ran up to Marth's cell.  
  
Marth then took his face out of his hands and saw Roy. "Roy?" Marth got off his bed and ran to the front of his cell. "I didn't do it!" Marth said AGAIN. "Nana's still missing." Roy said. "But I didn't take her! Why would I? I live at the HQ with everyone else! And what makes you think I know where her grandpa lives?" Marth said proving tons of points. "Well, I don't know, but I just came to visit." Roy said and sat in front of the cell. "Oh. But I really didn't kidnap her!" Marth said. "I really would like to help but I can't." Roy told him. "But if I don't tell them where Nana in a month I'll be. killed." Marth said. "Well, I'd help but I won't since you are a kidnapper. Good night. Visiting hours are over." Roy then walked out. Marth was alone again. A month passed and Nana wasn't found.  
  
"Ok, Marth?" The cop said unlocking the cell. "We found out you're name by that nice young man from a month ago, remember?" "Yeah. Am I free?" Marth asked. "No, but all you're friends are here." The cop said. "Why?" Marth asked. "To say a last good-bye." The cop said. "W-w-w-hat?" Marth said frightened. "Come with me." The cop said. Marth followed. When they arrived, all the smashers were there except for Nana. You know why. They were at the electric chair room. Marth closed his eyes and sat in the chair. "I know I was glad Marth was arrested but I didn't think it would go this far." Nadia said and then started to cry. "I knew he would die alone." Bowser said not one bit sad. "Well, that's one swordsman I won't have to compete with." Link said. The cop lowered the helmet and placed it on Marth's head. The cop placed his hand on the lever.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Was Marth gonna die? Or was he gonna be spared? Please review. 


End file.
